communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Interwiki-Anfragen
Interwiki Hilfe zu Interwiki-Links · Infos zu Interlanguage-Links __NOWYSIWYG__ ca:Wikia:Interwikis en:Community Central:Interlanguage link requests es:Wikia:Interwikis fi:Kielilinkkipyynnöt fr:Wiki des communautés:Interwiki nl:Interwiki aanvragen pl:Project:Linki językowe ru:Викия: Запросы на межъязыковые ссылки zh:Wikia中文:跨語言鏈結申請 Auf dieser Seite könnt ihr die Einrichtung von Interwiki-Links (oder genauer: Interlanguage-Links) zwischen zwei Wikis anfordern. Bitte erstellt mit dem Knopf unten einen neuen Abschnitt. Am Kopf der Seite stehen einige Anweisungen und Hilfestellungen, die den Prozess für alle einfacher und schneller machen. Du kannst die Verlinkung zwischen beliebig vielen Sprachversionen von Wikis zu einem Thema beantragen, aber benutze die Vorlage bitte für jeden Link einzeln, da jede Verbindung der Wikis unabhängig voneinander durchgeführt wird (1:1). Weitere Informationen: * Hilfe:Interlanguage-Links – Hintergrundinformationen zu Interlanguage-Links * Hilfe:Interwiki-Links – allgemeine Informationen über das Verlinken zweier Wikis type=comment hidden=yes buttonlabel=Neue Verlinkung beantragen editintro=MediaWiki:IW_request_top default= Harry Potter (erledigt) Vielen Dank im voraus! [[Benutzer:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[Nachrichtenseite:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']]|[[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge ]] 15:31, 14. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Harry granger! Ich hab die Verlinkung für Dich gemacht. LG, ForestFairy (help forum | blog) :Danke schön! [[Benutzer:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[Nachrichtenseite:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']]|[[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge ]] 18:12, 14. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Hab noch einen entdeckt: de.harrypotter|he.harrypotter}} Vielen Dank im voraus! [[Benutzer:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[Nachrichtenseite:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']]|[[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge ]] 18:45, 14. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Mhm, sieht fast so aus, als wäre der schon da! Dann hätte sich das hier erledigt. Hat sich erledigt, sorry! [[Benutzer:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[Nachrichtenseite:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']]|[[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge ]] 18:54, 14. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Harry Potter - noch mal (erledigt) Diesmal aber doch noch welche: Vielen Dank im voraus! [[Benutzer:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[Nachrichtenseite:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']]|[[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge ]] 15:07, 15. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Hallo Harry granger, ::Ich habe das erledigt für Dich! ::LG, ForestFairy (help forum | blog) :::Hallo, Andrea, :::Super, danke schön! :::LG, [[Benutzer:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[Nachrichtenseite:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']]|[[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge ]] 20:39, 15. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Harry Potter - ein weiteres (erledigt) Das müssten die letzten sein: Vielen Dank im voraus! [[Benutzer:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[Nachrichtenseite:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']]|[[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge ]] 10:19, 16. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Hallo Harry granger, Die letzten habe ich dann auch jetzt verlinkt für Dich. Gruß, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) Danke schön! [[Benutzer:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[Nachrichtenseite:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']]|[[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge ]] 21:03, 16. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Harry Potter - doch noch welche (erledigt) Danke schön! [[Benutzer:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[Nachrichtenseite:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']]|[[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge ]] 20:59, 24. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Hallo Harry granger, :Und wieder erledigt! Du hattest mir richtig gefehlt :) Gruß, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) ::So was hört man doch gerne! Aber Wikis gibts ja auch nicht immer in allen Sprachen! Jedenfalls danke schön! [[Benutzer:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[Nachrichtenseite:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']]|[[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge ]] 21:33, 24. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Bitteschön! ::ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) PVZ WIKI (erledigt) Hallo. Könnt ihr bitte diese 3 Wikis verlinken! --Hinterdeichler (Diskussion) 00:29, 4. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Hallo. Das ist erledigt :) :Gruß, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 17:28, 4. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Archer (erledigt) Vielen Dank im Voraus! :[[User:AmonFatalis|''AmonFatalis]] [[w:c:de.monsterhunter:User:AmonFatalis|'Mein Haupt-Profil']] [[w:c:de.monsterhunter:Nachrichtenseite:AmonFatalis|'Meine Nachrichtenseite']] ::Hallo AmonFatalis, ::Hab ich für Dich erledigt. ::Gruß, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 17:30, 4. Aug. 2014 (UTC) DRAMAtical Murder (erledigt) Anvy''Toys are most beautiful...right before they break! 05:06, 8. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Hallo Anvy, :ich habe das eben erledigt. :LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 22:09, 8. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Navy Cis Wiki (erledigt) Vielen Dank im voraus. Gruß Ahsoka 19 (Diskussion) 06:11, 8. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Hallo Ahsoka 19, :Habe ich eben erledigt. :LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 22:11, 8. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Wikia Ultimate Spiderman Wiki (erledigt) Vielen Dank! --Rain Profil Wand 12:42, 18. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :ist gemacht, Rain. :LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 22:10, 19. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Danke dir! ::LG, --Rain Profil Wand 06:13, 20. Aug. 2014 (UTC)